heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-11-05 Watching the Sunrise
Delaware Bay Out over the Delaware Bay, the sun is just starting to reach it's pink fingers through the eastern sky. Brilliant colors splash across the horizon, set against the backdrop of dark purple, as one by one the starts vanish from the sky, and the moon drifts lower and lower towards the horizon, seeming to grow smaller and smaller. There is at least one spot of blue in the sky this morning, however, as Superman floats in the darkness, starting off at the horizon. His bright red cape flutters lazily, along with his short dark hair in the morning breeze. Superman is standing stock still, his body rather rigid as he floats, arms crossed over his chest. He looks like he's mulling over a deep thought or three...and whatever he's thinking doesn't look too pleasant. Sunrise is Starfire's favorite time of day followed closely by Sunset. Exiting Titan Tower, she immediately lifts herself into the air and turns to look as a brand new day starts. Of course, this means she spots Superman. Unable to see his face, it's his posture that gives him away and causes Starfire to move towards him. Slipping into Kryptonian, the woman speaks gently. "And what has you so pensive this morning, Kal-El?" There's a hint of concern in her voice as she watches him. Superman glances over and nods his head by way of greeting before turning back to watch the sun rise. "Good morning." he says softly. He's quiet for long moments, almost as if he's not going to answer before he speaks. "One of the members of the Justice League killed a man tonight." The Man of Steel shakes his head, his expression changing from one of quiet deliberation to stubborn anger, and then back to schooled emptiness. "I'm just not sure what to do about it." Starfire hangs in the hair, silent at his side for a few moments. "Could it have been avoided?" There's another pause, a baited hesitation as if she doesn't really want the answer to the next question and yet, she can't help but ask, "Who?" Kal-El shakes his head again and doesn't answer the 'who' question. "I'm sure it could have been avoided. With more training and practice, I sure it could have been. Which means that the death is my fault as well. I cleared them to help the League. It was a mistake...." the man says, trailing off. "Sorry. I come out here sometimes to clear my head and think. It's a beautiful view, and almost...quiet...sometimes." Superman says, musing softly as he reaches up to run a hand tiredly through his hair. Another pause and a deep breath is taken. "Then let me ask this... How many new members has the League taken lately?" And she can only hope it isn't who she fears it is. "Kal-El... You cannot take responsibility for everyone and sometimes, even the most highly trained warrior makes a mistake... What happened is not your fault." A gentle smile touches Star's lips. "I apologize if I interrupted your time alone. Would you like me to go?" She understands the need for quiet and the need to be alone from time to time. "There are eleven of us." Superman states quickly, the various members of the League obviously on his mind at the moment. "And there is a huge difference between an accident made in the heat of combat, that could not have been prevented, and an accident that was caused because of a lack of training and discipline. His power got away from him, and he used much more force then he intended. Much more. And this is after he nearly killed everyone we where trying to rescue by flying too fast inside the city and nearly blowing htem all off the roof and shattering every inch of glass withing a few hundred yards." Kal-El once more drops his head and exhales slowly, letting the obvious anger fade from his voice. "He wasn't ready. And that part at least, is my fault. And you don't have to go. It's a beautiful morning. I'd like at least one person to enjoy the view." A deep breath is taken and slowly exhaled. "I'll have to stop and see how he's holding up. Killing someone isn't something that easy to shoulder. No matter what the circumstances." A hand is run through her hair before she looks over at Superman. "How are /you/ holding up?" Superman shrugs lightly and glances over at Starfire. "You know...I don't actually get asked that much. I'm....worried. I've worked really hard to try and earn the public's trust, and I'm painfully aware of how quickly a small event like this can destroy that." Grinning suddenly, Superman turns and motions with a hand towards the woman. "What is it about speaking to you in Kryptonian that gets me to reveal my inner thoughts so easily to you?" the man asks. A brow arches before she reaches out to lay a hand on his shoulder and smile at him. "I'll do what I can to help you make this right. I may be a Titan but I'm told I'm a formidable opponent... If you need help in his training..." Yeah, she's got a pretty good idea of who it is. A bright laugh comes from the woman before she suddenly moves, zipping around him and leaving a pinkish contrail that swirls around him before stopping right in front of him. "Because I'm the only one who can other than you? Perhaps there's a sense of comfort to it... I cannot say for certain. I am glad you do though. We're friends. I'm here for you to lean on and rely on. Believe me, I'm strong enough to handle it." "I'm thinking the Titans may be just the place to put him. For a while at least, until he can learn to handle himself." Superman muses, nodding his head. He freezes mid-motion, and his body goes stock still at the hand on his shoulder, but he tries to play it off. "There are a couple of others who speak Kryptonian on this world. Not many...but some. I don't actually use the language much though, unless I'm speaking to my father. Maybe that's why it's comfortable. Thank you for listening." He's trying to be casual, and motioning while he talks with one hand, but the muscles on his shoulder are locked tight, and he's doing his best to make sure he can account for any of Kori's movements. It's always like this when people get too close. It is so easy for Superman to accidentally hurt someone. There's a moment of thought before Star perks. "Actually... If it's who I think it is... I may be the best one for him to go agai--" There's a frown and Star pulls her hand back. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I meant no offense." She puts a bit of distance between them. "Look... If it's Lantern... Keep him where he is. Nightwing..." She frowns. "I don't know that he would be able to deal with something like that..." Her brows knit. "And if it /is/ Lantern... I'm the one you want to put him up against. Trust me." She gives a bit of a cocky grin. "He'd be very careful about hurting him. It would force him to learn control." Superman shakes his head. "I'm not offended. I just get nervous, when people get that close to me. I live in a world made of fragile glass." Superman considers a moment and then nods. "I...would appreciate that. With both you and J'onn helping him, he's sure to learn control quickly. He's going to be put on reserve though, until he can learn to handle himself." Kal-El says, his face taking on a more grim expression again. "I never thought I'd have to set a policy like this...so I may be harder on him than I intend too. But the League cannot stand if members are making mistakes like this." Koriand'r nods her head. "Be patient with him, Kal-El. His ring didn't come with an instruction manual. He's doing his best but I do understand what you're saying. I'll speak with J'onn and Lantern and see what we can come up with as far as training goes as well as getting him to watch his speed." She can't help but chuckle a little. "And I'm not so easy to break." She gives him a wink before smiling warmly. "Before you come down too hard or switch him to a team like the Titans... Give me a bit with him." She floats a little close. "I'll need temporary clearance to your facility to work with him though. I don't want to train with him on some things out in the open." She sounds almost apologetic about this. "You're a Titan. You have access to the training facilities already. But I'll make sure you're on the list as well. I haven't talked to him yet about a judgement. So I would appreciate you not telling him until I can make it official. And, again...thank you." Superman says, uncrossing his arms from his chest and looking a lot more relaxed than he was before the conversation started. "I don't want to see it continue anymore than you do. And I don't want to see this eat at him." Star cares about him, obviously. "And thank you, by the way. For taking care of making sure I have access." A hand is lifted and a wave given. "There's no need to thank me. It's the very least I can do for him. And for you." Superman nods his head, his face looking less worried rather than his normal smile. He reaches up and lightly 'tips his hat' with two fingers as he starts to float upwards. "Kori." he says, by way of farewell, before extending his right arm into the air and zipping away back towards the city. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs